The Voices Within
by CreepyAli-a-s
Summary: [EX: SHIRO AKUMA] Harry had been expelled. But The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be held away from magic if he was to defeat the Dark Lord. A game of Darkness and Light, a game that keeps following the Wizard haunting him to be a player; where will he stand? Choose the Blind Darkness or the Dangerous Light that reveals every atrocity present in this, and other Worlds? [WARNING: Slash]
1. Chapter 1

_He leaned against the glass of the train's window, looking at the distant outlines of the land they were crossing._

 _"Harry, are you alright? I'm sorry you had to stay..." Ginny said._

 _"I'm fine Ginny, don't worry." he assured her, smiling._

 _She brightened up, and returned to her book._

 _As they entered a gallery, he sighed, looking away from the now useless window._

 _It sure was different without Hermione and Ron, but it had been him that had decided to stay with Ginny for another few days, since she still had things to do at Hogwarts._

 _He snapped back as he heard her book being closed.  
He looked at her, taking in her hair, her beautiful features... And she was his.  
He loved her, as did she._

 _"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" she then said, and after he shook his head, she was off._

 _He took a second to look around at the empty carriage, and then closed his eyes._

 _They were still in the gallery, which in reality was a natural port-key to London's Platform 9¾._

 _The wagon was one of the last ones, right after the bar, so it would've been a while before the particular Apparation of the whole train was complete._

 _As he felt a fresh-cold breath against his face, and he grinned._  
 _"Ginny, if you don't want to give me a heart attack, please stop doing th-" he began while opening his eyes, just to freeze._

 _He was face to… hood… with a floating black cape._

 _Before he could think of anything his lips parted and his Patronum appeared, making the dark creature retreat a little._

 _His scar started to tingle._  
 _Thanks to that Horcrux he did not feel the effects of wandless magic, because the needed energy was drained from Voldemort's soul fragment and not from his body._ _  
 _And seeing as a Horcrux couldn't be destroyed by the draining, he had a timeless supply of magic for tool-less spells.__

'Why is a Lethifold here, aren't they supposed to be only around the tropics... Why why why'  
 _The thoughts began flying in his head at maximum speed, the adrenaline rushing over him._

 _"Flagrate" he mumbled, and never taking his eyes off the Shroud, he began writing._

 _Hopefully someone would notice..._

 _"Oh my God HARRY!" he heard, and from the glass-door that led to the wagon he saw Ginny, terrified and eyes wide open._

 _It looked like the message wasn't needed anymore... he dispelled the unfinished «_ ** _Lethifold Attack_** _», the fiery letters disappearing instantly._

 _Right after, the Lethifold snapped in the witch's direction, the path to his new pray clear from any obstacles... Like his Patronum._

 _Harry cursed, dispelling his protection._

 _He closed his eyes, and sent a fireball at the Shroud, regaining it's attention.  
 **Completely**. _

_"Harry!" he heard, and then everything went dark and cold, as he felt the Lethifold envelope him in a dark embrace._

 _He used his last piece of consciousness to Apparate himself and the Shroud away from the train, and finally gave in._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt his body lying on a cold surface, his limbs sore.

He could feel the effects of the Apparation, and his eyes fluttered open.

He groaned, trying to get up, but seeing as the dull pain was still there, he decided to just sit.

 _'Where am I?'_ he thought, taking in his surroundings.

He was sitting on a tiled light-blue floor that went down to a railway on the left, the walls circular and decorated with a single yellow stripe.  
On his right there was a white circle with a thick red outline, and a blue stripe across.

He was in a... _Subway_?

Why the hell had he Apparated in a **_subway_**?

He turned around once more, and found a hood just a few inches from his nose.

He jumped back with a very _unmanly_ yell and eyed it suspiciously as it stood still, floating on spot.  
He tried summoning a Patronus but felt some kind of block, his Magic refusing to appear.

So he just stood there, glancing at the floating hood.

He remembered that Shroud... That is, if it was the same.

Judging by the way he kept becoming aware of it, it could've been a yes.

He snapped back from his pity _ish_ self-humor, focusing yet again on the Shadows' being.  
It was the one that had forcefully separated him from his Ginny...

His head started aching, the pain penetrating, as if thousands little needles were slowly stabbing him. From the **_inside_**.  
He then felt like when Snape had entered his head, but worse, thanks to the faint vertigo.

He briefly raised his newly acquired defenses, but felt no one.

Was it another of Voldemort's visions? No, his scar didn't tingle...

His vision spinned, and he shut his eyes.

* * *

 _As the focus settled on a room, the image zoomed around a corner, showing two robed figures arguing beside a cauldron, some kind of shining liquid boiling inside._  
 _"Shut it, Ron! It's Professor Dumbledore's will!" the child said, a fringe covering her forehead._

 _"But Hermione, why does it have to be her? Why_ _ **Ginny**_ _?" the red-haired whined._

 _"Because: he saved her, and now she respects him and is_ _ **very**_ _grateful. What if he's developed something... Protective over her? It's the best choice." Hermione answered in a dismissive matter-of-fact way, her tone as if she was talking to a toddler._

 _"Buuut! We don't even know if it will work! I mean, she is the one preparing the Amorentia, but it's really us-_ _ **you**_ _guiding her... And you're mine, weather the famous Potter falls for you." he muttered, looking away._

 _The girl smiled, and after quickly brushing her lips on the ginger-head she started swaying her wand, and another red-haired started moving._  
 _As a Stunned Ginny began pouring the ingredients into the now shaking cauldron by the commands of the young Granger, the vision blurred, fading to dark._

* * *

Harry regained his bearings, just to fall.  
He steadied himself on one knee, looking down to the pale blue tiles without really seeing them.

He felt... Angry.

Betrayed...

Empty.

The look in Ginny's eyes had managed to soothe those emotions a bit, but nonetheless... His best friends had deceived him, since the _first year_.  
They really were the best... at lying.

He scoffed at himself, deciding to try diminishing his newly found self-sarcasm.

He then felt a presence beside him, and cursed under his breath.

"Do you find it amusing? I don't. And right now I'm _grieving_ , so have some decency and leave me my space." he muttered at the expressionless heap of floating darkness, as it retreated a little.  
The boy could've sworn that he saw the hood tilting slightly to the right.

Harry sighed, regaining composure just to let himself fall on one of the station's chairs under the 'eyes' of the Shroud.

Strangely, it all didn't hurt much anymore... If anything, he was relieved. He obviously had to finish Voldemort, but once it was done he would've been free.  
Who cared about Wizards, Ministers and such.

Yup, a nice start-over somewhere cozy, void of bipolar weather... A new life.

A new life that saw him, an _extremely potential_ partner and-

His line of thoughts was interrupted by a shiver that ran down his spine, and he turned his head, a deathly glare dimmed by his glasses.

"Would you _please_ stop trying to give me a heart attack? Last time I checked, you lot did **not** kill with that."

The Shroud visibly tilted it's empty dark hood, and began hovering in a Infinity motion, his 'cloak' folding and overlapping in swift waves-like movements.

"What the hell... Are you mimicking some kind of Native Indian dance?" Harry scoffed, a small smile fighting it's way towards his lips.

 **Y**

He frowned. Was that mass of darkness really forming letters with its own 'cloth'?  
He continued to stare, as the being restarted moving.

 **Y**

 **O**

 **U**

 _'Really?! It's about_ _ **me**_ _, when this freaking killer is 'dancing' letters?'_ he thought.

 **A**

 **R**

 **E**

 _'Oh, he..._ _ **It**_ _knows grammar'_ Harry scoffed.

 **S**

 **T**

 **R**

 **A**

 **N**

 **G**

 **E**

After the show, the Lethifold finished moving, his mantel resettling in its original floating appearance. And it kept hovering on spot almost unmoving, close to stillness.

Harry kept staring at it, speechless.

He... was strange.

 **He** , when this bloody Dementor-related thing kept appearing  
 **right.**  
 **beside.**  
 **him** , and had screwed up his Apparition, thanks to its known ability to teleport.

Well, he surely should've known better than to Apparate while in a Portkey as the Tunnle, but... **.**

He was now stuck in a freaking subway with a Lethifold, thus the place had some kind of protection against Magic, hence...  
No Patronus as a defense against the creature, no summoning food or weapons either, no **nothing**!

He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting against the wall chair he had found before.

He completely ignored the chill that he was feeling on his neck, deciding that he could've even got used to the feeling.  
He smirked, his eyelids still shut, when after a while he felt the Shroud retreat a little.  
He cracked an eye open, unnoticed by the creature.

The dark mass was slowly swaying left to right a few feet from him, the hood tilted down.  
God, did he really just make a Lethifold _sad_?

He doubted that, but it sure didn't like being ignored.

Harry suppressed a laugh, thinking about how the Shroud would've reacted when it noticed that it's appearing-attacks had been overcome.  
It would've taken some time, but he was sure he could master-

 _'Did I really just imagine a future involving this attention-seeker Lethifold?'_ he thought, groaning.  
He really was in a distressed state...

The creature seemed to have felt his thoughts about itself, and in a flash he was just a few inches from the cursing wizard.

"Yes, I did. Now, will you let me look for a way out or are you going to eat me? I'm really starting to get confused you know" he finished, his mind accepting the unknown income.

The Shroud stilled in midair for a second, then started enlarging his Mantel and engulfed him in a pitch black embrace.

* * *

 **Hey there world~**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the views (yup, I'll shut up) :3**

 **I'm sowwy I didn't update till now, and sorry if the chapter is pity** ** _ish_** **, but it's the less-worse I could manage ^^"**

 **Also, what development would you lot like?**  
 **I've already got an idea, but since it's the** _sort-of-like-that_ **thing I could really use some advice :)**  
 **[Obviously not all the ideas will be considered... But hey, I'm human (YEAH RIIIIIIGHT... ), I can't do everything u.u]**

 **Also sorry for the mistakes if there are any, and thanks in advance to whoever will point them out to me ^^**

 **See you in the next chapty~ ;***


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch black.

That had been the last thing he had seen.

But then again… Light had always shown him the horrors and wonders that were hidden in the dark, those same things that would've been otherwise harmless because unknown.

He relaxed and closed his eyes; nothing would've changed, he was surrounded by Darkness anyway.

He didn't have pleasant memories about darkness...they mainly involved a cramped, small cupboard where his Aunt would stuff him in.

Thinking of it, what he really was always scared about wasn't really his time locked in it.

It was coming out.

And coming out meant seeing Petunia and be doomed to other punishments… no, the cupboard was actually very far from being a prison.

He snapped back when he felt screaming, and looking up he saw the Darkness ripping, leaving space to a mass of Black that was slowly taking the form of a muscle-like screen. **[A.N. Yup that's the only description I could think of]**

* * *

He saw the ring falling, and his eyes widened in horror.

He started falling too, unintentionally freeing his friends as he crashed into the coccon of webs the hellish spiders were creating for each dwarf.

He felt his adrenalin rising as everything became a confused blur.

He could only sense his Sting cutting through; little did he know he was slaying gigantic evil Arachns.

It was a most terrible business, and seemed to take hours.

* * *

He saw the small man quickly looking back to see if his friends were escaping; they were, just like he'd told them to.

Harry was relieved as well, but then frowned. The tiny men were moving, yes… Not fast enough, though.

They were sick and weary from the spiders' webs and poison — that much he assumed — and they could not go much better than walking as if drunk, even though they knew that the spiders were right behind them.

Every now and then they had to turn and fight the creatures that were overtaking them and already some spiders were in the trees above them and throwing down their long clinging threads.

Things were looking pretty bad again, when the little vanishing man suddenly decided to appear, charging into the astonished spiders unexpectedly from the side.

Harry could hear him shouting _«Go on! Go on! I will do the stinging!»_ , his voice dripping with fear but courage nonetheless.

And he did. He darted backwards and forwards, slashing at spider-threads, hacking at their legs, and stabbing at their fat bodies if they came too near.

The spiders swelled with rage, and spluttered and frothed, and hissed out horrible curses; but they had become mortally afraid of Sting, and dared not come very near, now that it had come back.

So curse as they would, the wizard could see their prey moved slowly but steadily away.

Harry smiled; the tiny brave man — or whatever he was; for all he knew, he could be like him, seeing his ability to disappear — had made it.

* * *

At the end, after freeing his friends and covering their escape along with his, he just found himself lying on the ground.

The ring nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Harry looked down closing his eyes and sighing; the heart-clutching fray was over.

He then widened his eyes, seeing a ring right beside him; in the commotion and absorption of the fight he hadn't seen it falling right through the folds, stopping at his feet.

It was visible even in that dark place, it's complex reflecting the light from the seen above... and from something else.

It was as if the metal shone of an inner light, changing in a neverending flow, blocked only where the gold met some silver shining carvings resembling the Runes he knew. The only difference was that those looked as if they were made by a finer, swift hand…

As he picked it up, he felt his head spinning, and had to sit down on the Black.

He then started to hear faint, distant voices, and fearing it was some kind of attack he raised the barriers he had acquired during Occlumency but, as before, he found nothing.

The voices started to differ between two main tones, louder and clearer than the hissed words in the background.

He could now hear a woman and a man arguing, before everything went silent: the Owners of the Voices had felt his presence.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand hello Folks! :D**

 **"** **Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?** :3 **" —quote**

 **Before anyone starts with "** OHMMAGODD she changed almost EVERYTHING in the spiders! **":**

 **|||YES** I did some copy&paste with the spiders and **YES** I took some liberty in changing (POVs from Harry to Bilbo etcetera) and **YES** I mixed things up a bit. So if you don't like **«main|story-editing»** excuse me but **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU READ FFS FOR THEN?|||**

 **That said… ehe, I know you hate cliffies** ***Looks around searching for one while the wind makes dusts balls roll*** **, but… I DON'T' CARE, I LOVE THEM! ^^**

 **Where do you think Harry ended up? Who are the two Voices? Argh all this suspance is killing m- NO IT'S NOT :3**

 **Well don't worry, the next one will come out pwetty quick, I have to! ^^"**

 **[sorry for any mistakes]**

* * *

 **Sooooooo… Thanking tiiiiiiime [Tell me if I forgot any of you]  
**

 **For tha reviews (mainly):**

 **—** o0Golden-Moon0o **, who reviewed and followed and- Mainly let's simply say you're STALKING this story (thanks, and no worries :3);**

 **—** Slashlover **(I knew it, it's that "WARNING" in the intro… Yup must be it)**

 **—** **the phantom** Guest **for tha review**

* * *

 **To Favouriting folks**

 **—** Ank-sunamuhn80 **(you are awesome just for having an 8 in your name AND references to Egypt and –okk I'll cut. Well yup, stay awesome** **)**

 **—** RavenclawQueen02 **that I reeeeeeeeally don't know why is following a HP story… like, ABSOLUUUUUUTLEY no clue… :3**

 **—** Red Night Moon Sky **to whom I wish a beautiful Vampire time out there (Void of sparkly beings [sorry to fans, "high-five" to others** **])**

 **—** waterstorm03 **don't make me drown, I updated! I was good, right?** **OwO**

* * *

 **To Stalk- FOLLOWERS:**  


 **—** Fox-furred,Dragon **KAMISAMA-DWAGON can I adopt you?**

 **—** Apache-Girl **heya there, don't attack me please… Update is coming!...? :3**

 **—** BlackPhoenix913 **HELLO THEAR (shhh it's correct, I'm mimicking my Benny Cumber- *gets hit with a pan*)… okk, simply hi, awesome name**

 **—** Every Shadow has its Twin **HELLO THERE (ehe me has learned *pan anyway*)… is it just me or is anyone else thinking of the beginning of Disney's PeterPan? *cricket sound*… ok… well hi u.u**

 **—** LunaryaSky **Heya beautiful Elven (?) name :D**

 **—** Mountain-Tenshi **E** **he, you found a good enemy story, didn't you Tenshi-san? ^^**

 **—** SkyLion27 **'** **Ello… Can I adopt you too? Pwetty please? :3**

 **—** XYukichix **Hiya! Yuki… melikes it :D  
**

 **—** fairyprincess91 **All hail Hime-Sama [=Princess]! Come and keep me company, Titania? :3**

 **—** shadith **well Hi there… "nice-named" stal- FOLLOWER ^^**

 **—** sorahartless21 **Am I seeing a reference here, Sora? *Smirks***

 **—** o0Golden-Moon0o **[Already done, shush! With love 3]**

 **—** waterstorm03 **[Heya again! :D]**


End file.
